The Encroaching Darkness
by dte9021989
Summary: Ichigo has discovered a new power within him, but at what cost will the power come? And what will happen to those close to him?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction so please, do be honest with feedback. The setting in the timeline of the story is immediately after the rescue of Rukia from the soul society, or something close to it. Rated M for safety.**_

**Disclaimer - **_**As I'm sure you're more than well aware, I do not own anything in the Bleach universe, all characters, places, etc are properties of their respective owners.**_

He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but he did know it made him rather uneasy. Stretching, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom; that was, until he noticed that the door to the closet was open. Out of slight curiosity, he peered inside, wondering why the usually closed door was left open, if only slightly. However, much to his expectations, the closet was empty, and the bed contained within was neatly made.

"Now where the hell did she go?" Sighing inwardly, he knew she could more than easily take care of herself, but for some reason, he felt something prickling at the back of his mind. Whether it was related to Rukia's absence or something else entirely, he did not know. As he turned around and started headed back to his bed he almost knocked over a startled Rukia.

"Rukia?! Where the hell were you?"

Teasingly she replied, "What's the matter? Concerned about my well-being? Well Ichigo, I never knew you cared."

Feeling himself redden slightly in both irritation and slight embarrassment he replied, "Yeah right, the only thing I care about is you not getting into trouble out there. It would be a pain in the ass if I had to come rescue you...again." He always hated it when she said stuff like that and wasn't sure why.

With an angry "humph", Rukia climbed into the closet and shut the door tightly behind her. He shrugged inwardly and laid back down to sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt something sinister lurking on the edge of his consciousness. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he did know two things, one, it wasn't the familiar presence of his inner hollow, and two, whatever it was both intrigued and terrified him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction so please, do be honest with feedback. The setting in the timeline of the story is immediately after the rescue of Rukia from the soul society, or something close to it. Rated M for safety.**_

**Disclaimer - **_**As I'm sure you're more than well aware, I do not own anything in the Bleach universe, all characters, places, etc are properties of their respective owners.**_

_**A/N PS: Also, there was some fighting in this chapter. It does get a bit graphic, but I'm not sure if it's graphic enough for the point that I wish to convey. Also, to everyone that commented, sorry about the length last time. I'm not sure if this one is a huge step in the right direction, but do let me know.**_

That night, Ichigo's dreams were troubled, if not down right terrifying. In his dream, a hollow stood before him, its mouth open, eyes fixed on him with a hungry stare. This by itself didn't bother him. What bothered him was that he saw something in the hollow's hand. As he stared the realization set in that it was a lifeless body, a body he immediately recognized, the body of Rukia. He could feel his rage building until he finally lost control of himself. Tearing is zanpakto from its sheath he lunged at his enemy head on, the intent to kill written all over his face. The hollow stepped back and swung its massive hand, knocking him away like a rag doll. Upon hitting the ground he felt a sharp pain in his side and coughed up a bit of blood.

"A broken rib, just great", he thought to himself as he used his sword to get back to his feet. Seeing its prey was still not dead, the hollow howled in anger and charged him, throwing Rukia's body to the side like a piece of discarded trash, the white robes she was wearing torn and soiled from the her body thrown to the side with such disregard renewed his rage and resolve to make the bastard pay. Raising his sword over head he lunged at his enemy, and with one swipe cut off one of the hollow's arms. Howling in rage and pain, it attacked Ichigo with its other arm, both knocking Zangetso from his hands and pinning him to the ground, cutting off his ability to breathe. Instinctively he began to beat on the massive hand, but to no avail. Panic beginning to set in as the edges of vision began to blur, he could feel the darkness of unconsciousness approaching. As his eyes rolled back into his head he felt his arm move, as if on its own accord. It grabbed the hollow's hand and jerked it to the side as if it was nothing, breaking it in many places in the process. The hand removed from his face, Ichigo sucked in as much as he could in one breath and started to cough, more blood spattered the ground, wondering what had happened to make his enemy release him. Looking over, he saw his sword, no more than a few feet from him. Reaching out for it, he almost forgot he was in combat and rolled out of the way as the hollow's foot crashed down on where he was laying. His rage boiling, he stood, having forgotten about retrieving the sword, this hollow apparently knew what it was, and was not going to let him have it so easily. With another howl of rage and hunger, the hollow charged again. Seeing Rukia's body in the corner of his vision, he roared in rage and charged the hollow. As they neared each other, Ichigo leaped into the air to avoid another swipe of the hollow's massive arm and landed on the head of the creature.

Looking around and realizing he didn't have his sword he chastised himself inwardly, "Great job Ichigo, now what the hell are you going to do?" His thoughts interrupted as the creature beneath began thrashing about in an attempt to dislodge its would be rider. Crouching down and holding onto its fur with both hands, he tried to think of a plan.

"Kido? No, never been good at that, might end up blowing myself up, and I'm not as strong as Chad, or as fast as Ishida. Dammit" Running out of ideas, and losing his patience he heard something, a sickening crack, almost as if dozens of bones being broken. The creature stopped for a second and bent over to look down. Ichigo, being on its head also saw what it had stepped on. Rukia. His vision went red and he punched a hole through the hollow's back, reaching deep inside of it and ripping out whatever he could find. The massive thing fell to the ground and howled in pain once more, as its insides were torn out through a hole it wasn't supposed to have. He pulled his hand out and saw he held its spine. Having essentially defeated his enemy, realized this was not good enough for him. Walking around its body so he could see its face he merely grinned, an evil dark grin as he reached down, grabbing its leg and pulling with all his might. At first nothing happened, this only angered him more. Eventually, the flesh started to give and the hollow's leg separated from its body. The howls of the hollow only made him want to inflict more and more pain on it. He continued the process on the other leg, arm, and tail. With each limb ripped off, it seemed to get easier, almost as if he was getting stronger. At last, he ended its suffering and tore off its head, with a loud tearing noise. The body disappeared and at last, it was just him, in the darkness. Instead of slumping to the ground, relishing his victory, he wished he could hurt it more and more. Feeling its blood in his hands, its pain, it made him feel stronger, and the more he thought it about it, the more it scared him.

He could feel a spiritual pressure approaching, immediately recognizing he called out, "I know you're there, why don't you just come out?" As if on cue, from behind a tree emerged a figure he had seen only once before but felt like he had known his entire life. The figure, looking almost exactly like him, except for golden eyes, and a rather white appearance.

In his twisted voice, "Ya know, you really are a sick kid Ichigo, even in your dreams"

"What are you talking about? Dream?"

"And dense too, that's a dangerous combination. This is a dream Ichigo, all of it. Rukia, the hollow, your injuries. This was...shall we say...a test"

Confused Ichigo asked, "What do you mean test? Test for what?"

With evil laughter his doppelganger replied, "You'll find out soon enough. Until then, take this as a little present from me" A blinding light filled the area. Raising his hands to shield himself, Ichigo couldn't see what his other self had done, if anything. He just knew that he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling which had settled in the pit of his stomach.

Hearing a roar behind him, he suddenly sat up in his bed. Apparently very much awake now. The closet door once again cracked slightly, this time however he could sense Rukia's presence still in the house. A minute or so later he heard running water as the toilet was flushed. Moments later Rukia walked into the room and noticed Ichigo sitting upright in his bed with a rather alarmed look on his face.

A slight under tone of concern could be heard in her voice as she asked, "Ichigo, are you okay?" All he could do was nod, and for some reason, his side still hurt from where he had hit the ground in his "dream".

He winced and whispered under his breath, "Dream my ass"

Stepping closer Rukia asked, "What?" He looked in her direction and noticed the look of horror that appeared on her face in an instant.

"Ichigo?! What happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me?" Panic sneaking its way into his voice as he tried to calm himself. Reaching behind her she pulled out a mirror and showed him his reflection.

Gazing on his reflection all he could say was, "What the hell?"


End file.
